Jason Zepaltas
Jason Zepaltas was a contestant on Season 9 and Season 12 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 9, he ranked in 18th place, and on season 12, he was the runner-up. Personality After failing to show what he was made of on season 9, Jason returned for season 12 and proved to Ramsay that he was a strong cook. He was passionate and was one of the strongest chefs in the blue team. However, he could also be a little bit rude at times, as he had a short-lived running feuds with antagonists Mike and Sandra. Season 9 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Jason was the last person of the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Gina. He made pork tacos, and when Ramsay asked him why he did that on an important day like that one, he answered it was because he found it delicious. He won the round over Gina, and clinched the victory 6-5 for the blue team. They were rewarded with a lunch at the L.A. Market, with Season 8 winner Nona. During prep, Jason was complaining both of his arms were really weak and his breathing would not stabilize. Will asked him if he was okay, which he answered not, and went to the back store looking for a medic. He told the medic that he had breathing problems for one hour, and moments later, he sat in a chair on the patio, waiting for an ambulance. He was sent to the hospital three hours before service, and when both teams were lined up, Ramsay announced that he was put on some days of bed rest and would not return to Hell's Kitchen. Ramsay gave no comment on Jason's departure, and he did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence. Season 12 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15/16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Trivia Season 9 *He is the fifth contestant to withdraw from the competition for health reasons, following Larry (Season 2), Aaron (Season 3), Robert (Season 5), and Antonia (Season 8). *He is responsible for the fastest exit in the history of the show, with his departure being announced before the first dinner service. Season 12 *He is the second contestant to compete in two different seasons, after Robert competed on Season 5 and Season 6. *He is the only contestant to date, apart from season 17 contestants, who performed the Signature Dish Challenge twice. *He participated in the fourth all-male finals of Hell's Kitchen. *He is the twelfth runner-up, and eighth male runner-up of Hell's Kitchen. *He is the first contestant who participated in two different seasons and made it to the finals on his second appearance. *He is the first contestant who made it further in the competition on his second appearance. Quotes Season 9 *"This is huge! I pulled off a win with some tacos! Such an awesome feeling!" *"I don't feel good at all." Season 12 *(To Mike) "GO BACK TO THE GROCERY STORE!" *(About Gabriel) "OH MY GOD, WHAT A FREAKIN' IDIOT! Crispy skin? It's simple! It's as simple as physics!" Gallery Jason-zepaltas-hells-kitchen.jpg|Jason on Season 9 Category:Chef Category:Season 9 Category:Season 12 Category:Funniest Contestants Category:Medical Exit Category:Runner Up